The present invention relates to a watertight enclosure for electrical terminals.
Junction boxes for use outdoors, such as for solar panel installations, must be made watertight to prevent water from short circuiting exposed leads inside. This is conventionally accomplished by a deformable seal such as a precut elastomer, closed cell foam, rubber O-rings, etc. As these are discrete items of manufacture and therefore require assembly, they add to cost of manufacture and installation. Further, they are subject to misalignment, damage and deterioration. A junction box which would be impervious to rain water without a discrete seal would not only be less expensive, but easier to assemble and more reliable.